In magnetic recording, data is written on or read from one or more data tracks of a magnetic storage medium such as a hard disk. The data tracks generally form concentric rings on the surfaces of each of plural hard disks that constitute the magnetic recording device. When writing to such a track, the disk is rotated at predetermined speed, and electrical signals applied to a magnetic read/write head floating over the track are converted to magnetic transitions on the track. The magnetic transitions represent digital data encoded so that each transition may correspond to a ONE bit value and the absence of a transition may correspond to a ZERO bit value as in a “non return to zero inverted” (NRZI) encoding.
To obtain high density recording, magnetic transitions representing data patterns are closely packed on the hard disk magnetic medium. Each transition or absence of a transition of the recording bit sequence is located in a window in which a flux reversal may occur. Such closely packed data bits influence each other so that non-linear magnetic shifting of transitions and bit interference are likely to occur during recording. As a result, the reading of the high density recorded data pattern may be adversely affected. For example, any device mismatch in a high data rate write data path can cause positive/negative transition skew known as pulse pairing so that writing of a single tone square wave can result in a write transition spacing that has other than a 50% duty cycle.
When writing to a high density magnetic recording channel, it can be beneficial to adjust the position of transitions in the data stream to correct for the influence of nearby transitions so that transitions in the recovered data stream are evenly placed. Such precompensation of data being recorded can be accomplished by changing the timing of the magnetic flux reversal in a clock period to offset the magnetic transition shift and interference effects of adjacent and nearby bits. In this way, the transition shift of a bit due to the pattern of preceding and/or succeeding bits is anticipated and the bit recording time is changed to compensate for the magnetic transition shift due to the effects of surrounding bits.
Precompensation of data being recorded can include offsetting a magnetic transition shift. The offset of the magnetic transition shift of a bit due to the pattern of preceding and/or succeeding bits can be anticipated and the bit recording time changed to compensate for the magnetic transition shift due to the effects of surrounding bits.